Tal mãe, Tal filho
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: - Nós somos irmão -Serio? porque vocês não são nada parecido -É você tem razão. Acontece que o Sam aqui puxou mais ao nosso pai, enquanto eu sou mais parecido com nossa mãe. Além disso, eu sou o irmão mais bonitão Como um simples afirmação pode mexer com a cabeça de Sam? e o que Bobby lhe revelara sobre isso?


\- Sei como você se sente garoto. Eu também sou irmão mais velho – Disse Dean apontando para Sam que estava logo atrás

\- Serio? – Pergunta o garoto

\- Sim, ele é meu irmãozinho, por que?

\- Bem, desculpe ter achado que vocês era um casal – O menino riu e Dean fechou a cara – É que vocês não são muito parecidos

Dean sorriu

-É você tem razão. Acontece que o Sam aqui puxou mais ao nosso pai, enquanto eu sou mais parecido com nossa mãe. Além disso, eu sou o irmão mais bonitão – Disse Dean sorrindo presunçosamente, e depois voltando ao assunto original.

No entanto Sam não conseguirá esquecer aquela conversa. Ele precisava tirar isso mais a fundo. Então logo após a caçada, os irmãos resolveram passar a noite na casa do Bobby, já que está estava próxima ao local do ultimo caso.

Ao chegarem lá encontraram Bobby em sua biblioteca tomando um copo de uísque, os dois foram logo abraçar o homem que consideravam um segundo pai, e logo Dean disse que iria dormir um pouco.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, Bobby enfim se dá por vencido e cede a tentação de perguntar o que tanto afligia o mais novo dos Winchesters. Pois, era evidente que algo estava martelando naquela cabeça oca. Bobby suspira.

\- O que houve Sam?

-Ahn? O que?Não houve nada Bobby

\- Sei. – Disse o homem voltando a ler seu jornal. Logo depois ouvindo um suspiro, - Ahh fale logo de uma vez.

-É sobre algo que o Dean disse – Falou Sam, ficando em silencio logo depois.

-Eu desisto. Você sabe que eu não leio mentes, né?

\- Ahh, ele disse que eu sou mais parecido com o nosso pai e ele com a nossa mãe. É verdade isso?

-Ahh era isso que estava martelando sua cabeça. Sim é verdade. Não só fisicamente mais nas atitudes principalmente.

\- O que? Como assim Bobby? Na aparência eu posso até concordar, mas nas atitudes não. Cara o Dean é igualzinho ao nosso pai

Bobby suspira – Parece que você realmente não conhece o seu irmão. Tem razão com o passar dos anos ele acabou realmente seguindo os passos do seu pai e ficou muito parecido com ele, mas antes quando vocês eram crianças dava para se notar isso mais facilmente.

Sam chegou mais perto de Bobby, se sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

-Explique melhor Bobby

-Bem, eu conhecia a mãe de vocês antes de conhecer o John. Ela era a pessoa mais amável que existia, ela era doce e gentil e mesmo tendo a alma de caçadora que ela era, ela continuava sempre uma pessoa maravilhosa. Já o seu pai era teimoso, cabeça quente, genioso e briguento.

-Ta legal Bobby, mas onde você quer chegar? Eu não consigo imaginar o Dean amável e carinhoso – Disse Sam em tom de troça

-É tem razão, depois que vocês cresceram suas personalidades mudaram bastante, mas quando crianças, você, Sam, era a criança mais birrenta que eu conheci. Era genioso, estava sempre chorando por atenção e e brigava quando algo não saia do jeito que você queria

Sam coçou a cabeça meio envergonhado por descobrir essas coisas. Bobby continuou

-E Dean estava sempre lá para atender todos os seus caprichos. Sinceramente acho que nunca vi criança tão bem cuidada como você foi. Dean não deixava nada te machucar. Lembro de uma vez que uns garotos mais velhos implicaram com você e Dean os perseguiu e os fez pedir desculpas.

-Eu me lembro vagamente disso

-É essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu vi seu irmão bravo daquele jeito. Porque normalmente ele era muito doce, estava sempre cuidando de você, tentava dar o mínimo trabalho possível para seu pai e sempre que vocês ficavam aqui ele fazia questão de me ajudar em tudo.

Bobby fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando.

-Só teve uma vez que eu o vi azedar mesmo, nunca tinha visto aquele menino tão bravo. Foi quando o John ameaçou bater em você, por que você não parava de manha e de fazer birra. O Dean ficou uma fera, brigou com o John e disse que se ele quisesse bater em você teria que passar por ele primeiro. Seu pai ficou totalmente sem reação,tanto que esqueceu o motivo de estar bravo e o Dean te pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto. Até eu fiquei sem reação.

-Nossa, e-ele fez isso por m-mim? – Sam não sabia o que dizer, nunca teria imaginado uma coisa dessas. Sabia que o irmão era protetor mais não pensou que fosse tanto.

-É ele era ainda mais protetor naquela época, mas acho que as coisas mudaram.

Nesse momento Dean entra na sala com seu pijama, ou seja, uma blusa larga e uma samba canção, segurando dois cobertores grossos nas mãos. Ele entrega um a Bobby e o outro ao Sam.

-O tempo esfriou bastante. Achei que estivessem com frio – E dizendo isso ele deu meia volta e voltou para o quarto para dormir mais um pouco.

Com espanto na face, Sam se virou para Bobby dizendo

-É, acho que ele não mudou tanto assim – E sorriu. 


End file.
